1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer vehicles, and particularly to a transfer vehicle configured to transfer an article to and from racks without the article getting caught on the arms of the transfer vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP H11-278607A discloses a transfer vehicle including a lateral pair of arms and configured to transfer an article to and from racks by causing hooks at front and rear ends of the arms to abut the article. JP H11-278607A also discloses adjusting the spacing between the arms by moving the arms along the running direction of the transfer vehicle. However, the inventors of the present application discovered that clamping an article with arms to position the article may cause the article to get caught on the arms, resulting in damage to the article. However, if a gap is provided between the article and the arms to avoid this problem, the position to which the article is transferred becomes imprecise. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for transferring an article to a predetermined position without the article getting caught on the arms.